


Slip Out Of Your Grip

by Inu_Sama



Series: TWILIGHT [1]
Category: Gotham (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empaths, Explicit Language, F/M, Insanity, Jerome is not a nice guy, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow To Update, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: Jerome Valeska fakes his death and becomes a vampire, sure in the knowledge that his dear beloved baby brother will carry on the mantel of The Joker and its ideologies.I haven't seen Gotham(TV), I've only ever watched the youtube compilations of Jerome's scenes because I absolutely LOVE the actor! So this will mostly be Twilight Universe as I have a limited understanding of the D.C. Universe.READ AT YOUR OWN RISKThere are disturbing themes in this fic and I urge you to read the tags before opening!





	1. I'm Back Fuckers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, he doesn't have the face scars just FYI - either because no one stole his face or the vampire venom healed them, take your pick.

**Jerome**

"How did it feel? Was it painful?" Scaresy asked, sadistic glee shining in his bright red eyes. I sat up with a smirk, riding too high on the success of a completed plan to punish him for it. He had, after all, just ensured I had all the time in the world to do so.

"It tickled." I snarked, jumping off the bed - or, at least that's what I had intended to do, instead landing on the other side of the small room.

Super cool agility? Check.

I blinked at the really high-def close up I was getting of the individual grains I could see in the plaster and resisted the urge to cackle.

Super cool eyes? Check.

Now I wanted to see if the other perks of immortality were true. I grinned, spinning around to face my 'maker' who was watching me with some amusement, though there was a healthy dose of wariness that I appreciated.

After all, from what I'd been told, right now I was much stronger than him. He _should_ be afraid. But before I could thoroughly 'reward' the man _(by which I mean pull him apart piece by piece and make the rest of his coven watch as I used him for kindling, I wasn't gonna risk there being some controlling bond makers had with their progeny the sadistic bastard could take advantage of)_ the most delicious smell reached my nose.

Absently, I noted;

Super smell? Check!

"What. Is. _That?_ " I purred, prowling towards the door where I knew the smell was coming from. Instead of turning the handle, I ended up ripping the door off its hinges entirely.

I looked at the dark splintered wood in my hand and then over my shoulder at Scaresy, who was struggling to hold in his laughter.

Super Strength? Double check!

After a moment I shrugged, dumping the door with an echoing thud and raced down the stairs, following the trail, so to speak.

It turned out to be a human, a busty redhead with tears streaming down her mildly pretty face and weakly struggling against the hold one of Scare's coven had on her upper arm. She was wearing a white lace nightie that was way too revealing to be anything other than an intentional tease.

Despite that, I could smell her purity. Huh, what a weird thing to be able to smell. In one of the many tracks I could tell my mind was racing along, I wondered if I'd be able to smell a fart from across the house or hear the neighbours fucking. That one might be fun.

Meanwhile, my eyes flicked from the man's smug face to the whimpering girl and let a sadistic grin stretch my lips, realising she was for me. Ooh I _loved_ presents! I quickly wiped it away before the girl could see.

Wouldn't do to lose the game before it'd even begun, now would it?

"Oh, shh darlin' it's okay~" I reassured her with a very convincing - if I do say so myself - southern twang that I knew from experience could drop even the purest of panties. As expected her head snapped up to look at me and her cheeks reddened tellingly as I stepped closer.

The vampire - Antwon or something else pretentious like that - stepped away with a gleeful glint in his eyes once he saw the girl fall under my spell. I reached out once I was close enough and rubbed her arms gently, as if to warm her up.

"It's gonna be okay, little lady. I'm here now." I cooed, watching her melt under my touch. I brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as my thumbs came up to wipe the tears away. She was fully relaxed now, even going so far as to lean into me, pushing her ample chest against mine.

I met Scare's eyes over her head and could see the anticipation written all over his scarred face, I was glad to see him and his coven were enjoying the show. It was about to reach a crescendo.

When I trailed my hand down her side, following the hourglass curves as I murmured sweet nothings in her ear, I could start to smell the fruits of my labour.

The others groaned quietly when the sweet scent of arousal filled the air, the girl's chest heaving as she brushed her thighs together at the sudden wetness. I started trailing wet kisses from behind her ear and down the side of her neck, soaking up the moans as I manipulated her emotions.

I'd always had the gift, but when I was human I was only able to magnify what was already there - now I could create the results I wanted out of thin air, like a real magician instead of a charlatan.

The other vampires were panting alongside my prize and touching either themselves or each other from where they'd draped themselves in the small rundown living room. Once I was sure she was thoroughly losing her mind, I pushed her to the ground where she fell with a moan, her legs already spread in anticipation.

"Mm...please...please...ahh…" She gasped when I settled myself into position, running my hands down her body before ripping the sheer material apart to reveal her flushed skin. She moaned and writhed, looking like she was about to cum before I was even inside her.

Wasting no more time, feeding off both her and the others' lust, I unbuckled my belt and pushed inside of her. Her walls were already so wet it took very little to bury myself to the hilt, breaking her hymen with barely a twitch from the girl. I could do anything to her right now and she would barely bat an eye, she was too drugged up to care.

I groaned when I felt a spike in the other vampires' lust as they too took their partners right there in the living room. Setting a steady, but languid pace, I began to pump the room with more desire, relishing in the screams as some cummed and others moaned lewdly.

After several minutes and multiple orgasms - on the human's part - I felt my own release approaching and let out a possessive growl as I finally sunk my teeth into the soft vulnerable flesh of her breast. I kept drilling relentlessly into her even as the pain of my bite brought her out of the haze and she started screaming and begging for me to stop.

But that just made it all the better. It was what I needed to tip over the edge and I was grunting my release into her rapidly cooling corpse as the last drop of that delicious blood touched my lips.

I sat back with a happy sigh, tipping my head back as I closed my eyes to ride out the aftershocks of not only my own but everyone elses' orgasms.

"That was... _incredible~_ " One of the female vamps purred, lounging bonelessly against her lover. I opened one eye a slice to smirk up at her before pulling out of the human's bruised and bloody folds, wiping my dick off on her shredded nightie and zipping myself back up.

"You're _welcome~_ "

* * *

I learned all there was to know about being a vampire in the next couple of weeks, making sure to wring every juicy drop of information before I made my move. It'd been a struggle, but eventually the entire coven was burning in the backyard.

There were dozens more orgies as I found that, as a newborn, I was fucking _hungry_. All. The. Damn. Time. Still, it was just as enjoyable as the first - no matter if they were male or female, young or older.

The thing they always had in common was that they were pretty. Would be kind of a buzzkill if they got me a potato face or someone fat - and they had come to love my feeding times, I'd made sure of it.

The old adage of 'never biting the hand that feeds you' came to mind as I was replaying the memory of their screams and watching the fire dance from over the shoulder of some pretty blonde I'd picked up for this very occasion.

She was doing all the work as I sat there on one of the patio chairs that had come with the house when the owners had _mysteriously_ disappeared a day or two before. She moaned, bouncing faster on my dick as I felt her walls start to clench in anticipation.

I abruptly sucked all the lust from her body, denying her the hard-earned reward and she scowled in frustration as she tried to chase the feeling she'd been basking in moments before.

"Sorry, love, but I'm feeling a bit devious tonight - I've just had a great victory you know?" I grinned madly up at her as the terror started to dawn in her muddy green eyes. Her heart sped up and I moaned as her walls clenched reflexively around me.

When she tried to get off, saying she was done, that she needed to go home now, I gripped her hips with bruising force.

"Doesn't work like that," I snarled, the moonlight reflecting in my eyes and making the red glow eerily as I showed her my fangs for the first - and last - time. She whimpered in fear, wriggling on my lap as her tits bounced with every shallow breath.

"I'm going to celebrate my newfound freedom and you're going to scream for me like the ugly sow you are." I ordered and obligingly she opened her botoxed lips as I started pounding ruthlessly into her unwilling folds, sinking my teeth into the vein at her neck.

It was a good thing the next neighbours were over a mile away.


	2. Getaway Baby

_**Jasper** _

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously, feelin' the horrified swirl of emotions increase and I sped to her side, Bella watchin' worriedly from the couch beside her.

She was no doubt havin' one of her visions as her eyes were rolled back and her mouth was openin' and closin' like she wanted to say somethin', sittin' ramrod straight.

Whatever it was, it was very _very_ bad. I just hoped it wasn't one o' the family gettin' got by James and his coven. When my eyes flicked over to meet Bella's, I could tell she was wishin' the same thing.

After a few minutes more, Alice looked like she might be comin' out of it and I hurriedly sat down beside her, rubbin' her arms as if to warm her up.

Visions were always so taxin' on not just her body but her mind and since I couldn't stop them, the best I could do was comfort her when she needed it. I had almost relaxed as her eyes opened and her stiff posture softened.

But then she opened her mouth and _screamed_ .  


_**Jerome** _

Forks.

It was a funny name. Like, who the hell would name their town after cutlery? _Willingly?_ And it was quiet, _so_ quiet.

I hated it.

I needed the hustle and bustle of highly populated areas, the little bursts of chaos in everyday situations was like a balm to the soul. And the _emotions!_ So many with so many different flavours all at once - it would have been unbearable for anyone else, but I craved it.

But I guess that's what I get for throwing a dart at a map. I have terrible aim.

It was easy enough to _convince_ the banker in charge of the Coven's monies that Scaresy left everything to me while he was on a merry jaunt across the globe or some other bullshit and made sure to empty his accounts and wire it to a new one I'd made off-shore.

It was all the rage these days, having accounts out of the country that would take the authorities precious time to commandeer. Time I could use to transfer my stuff to another, more secure, account.

Once I found their actual house(somewhere in the asscrack of Utah, would ya believe?) I took the priceless artworks and original book copies and sold them for a hefty sum.

I kept the house though, with all its furniture and personal belongings that were of no use to me - in case I got bored exploring the world and wanted to torch it.

Scaresy _really_ shouldn't have given me so much power, he _had_ to have known I would use it against him almost immediately. Lucky for me - as I so often am - I was able to have my cake and dismember it too.

So it was no trouble to find a suitable plot of land and build a house on the outskirts of the little logging town. It was a large open plan glasshouse kind of deal that would have made any kid with a bunch'a rocks and a lotta anger at the world almost jizz in his pants.

In fact, I wanted to go grab a whole bunch'a rocks right now and see how many I could throw before the modern ridiculously-pretentious-and-expensive art piece completely collapsed. But as much fun as I knew that would be, I had a role to play here.

My name was now Adrian Keller, 17(with this flawless skin I could totally pass for a minor or almost, right?), who just moved here from Boston after my father(who I didn't know and wanted to remain anonymous) passed and left everything to me(tragic, right?).

So, of course I threw a dart at a map since I was finally free from that horrible orphanage and was financially able to go anywhere.

Gotta have grains of truth in there to make the lies all the more believable, ya know?

What I wasn't counting on, but was pleasantly surprised for; was the vampire coven living maybe about half a mile from my new pad.

 

* * *

I was on my porch sipping my morning brew(a warmed up blood bag I'd stolen from the major hospital on my way down here) from a homemade coffee cup that read _'#1 Clown'_ on the side with a little yellow balloon curling around the other.

It was an ode to both my former life and my favourite Stephen King novel. Pennywise was mah _boi_.

I didn't make it, obviously. I would have done a much better job. No, it was an interesting experiment of just how much of an upgrade my gift had gotten. I learned a lot that night with Jasmine and Henry.

What I could do wasn't emotional manipulation at all, but something far more deadly(oh I could still feel their emotions, that just wasn't the main focus of my power).

I was implanting suggestions directly into their minds - with a little more force I could literally make people bend over backwards with a single command.

Before I got to Washington, I made sure to work all the kinks out(immensely enjoying myself at the same time because why the fuck not?) because I knew that once I got to the dinky little town I would have to cut back a bit on my shenanigans lest the Volturi find out.

That would be bad. Though from what I heard they were my kind of people - Jane and Alec, at least, I knew I could get along with just for their gifts alone.

It took a special kind of person to use those kinds of powers and with as much enthusiasm as they're rumoured to have.

Anyway, I was on my new porch sipping breakfast when the wind changed and I picked up the icey sweet scent of another vampire moments before he appeared in the tree line surrounding my property. He cocked his head at me, a few dreads falling over his shoulder to frame his dark face.

He had no doubt smelled the blood and was looking for the dying human. I took one loud sip and pointed an arched brow at him in askance when his attention was finally on me. Our eyes met, red on red, and he seemed to simultaneously relax and tense up at the same time.

Either the man had incredible control of his body or I wasn't the boogeyman he was looking for but still recognised me as a threat. Either way I motioned him forward with a careless hand as I downed the rest of my breakfast and zipped inside to make one for my new friend.

Sharing is caring, right?

"Why nobody else thinks to use blood bags is beyond me." I commented lightly as I placed a mug(not my favourite one, obviously) on the steps and settled back into my perch on the wide wooden porch railing to watch the other vampire imitate a curious deer.

Seriously, the man was shuffling forward, gaze trapped between mine and the mug like he thought I would attack him as soon as he was distracted--

\--actually, no, he had every right to be wary. That was something I'd _totally_ do. Just not right now, not when this could be my potential neighbour/squeeze for information on the coven I knew was only a hop, skip and a jump away.

When the vampire had finally taken my offering(bounding several paces away once he had it) I sent little tendrils of trust and companionship towards him - just a little bit, not enough to be detected, but enough to establish a rapport.

"So, do you live around here? I haven't met very many vampires yet." I tried not to grin when the vamp, now named Laurent, started talking almost immediately. Admittedly, it didn't take much to make ol' buddy ol' pal talk and by the end of his tale he was sitting on my porch steps, empty mug beside him.

It seems little birdy was just _itching_ to make new friends. That was definitely something I could work with.


End file.
